Noise
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Bill watches his boyfriend Andy perform with his band Black Veil Brides, and is surprised when he gets called up to sing Noise, a song by Bill's band Tokio Hotel. Songfic.


**Noise**

**A/n: Bill watches his boyfriend Andy perform with his band Black Veil Brides, and is surprised when he gets called up to sing Noise, a song by Bill's band Tokio Hotel. Songfic.**

**Pairings: Bill Kaulitz/Andy Biersack**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bill, Andy, Tokio Hotel, Black Veil Brides or any other famous people who may or may not be mentioned.**

**A/n: Hey, this is in Bill's POV :)**

**I wrote this 'cause I wanted to write another songfic :)**

Noise

"Hello Manchester! We are Black Veil Brides from Hollywood, California, and we're gonna have a fucking good time tonight!" Andy yelled into the crowd.

The kids yelled back as he smirked. "This one's called _Ritual_, who's ready to rock!"

The volume of screaming kids increased while Andy laughed. "I take it you like this one, Manchester. Let's do this!"

"Praying for what your heart brings

Thoughts of escape and bloodshot eyes

You're barely sleeping, no longer dreaming

Now what you do to feel alive?"

As Andy sung, I smiled and mouthed the words. He looked pretty damn good shirtless; his short hair framed his face on one side, his trademark stitch barely visable underneath; his bright blue blue eyes ringed with dark kohl.

I love watching him perform, as he sings his heart out to the crowds of fans he loves so much.

After _Ritual_, they performed _Rebel Love Song_, _Fallen_ _Angels, Coffin, The Mortician's Daughter, Love Isn't Always Fair, Knives And Pens_ and _Saviour_.

"So, did you guys have a good time tonight, here in Manchester?" Andy laughed. "I'll take all those screams as a yes! Hey, how many of you like Tokio Hotel?"

My eyes widened. _He isn't!_ Half of the crowd were roaring insanely.

"So you like 'em, huh? 'Cause guess what, guys? Watching from backstage is Bill Kaulitz!" Andy yelled. "And as you guys know, me and Bill _are_ an item, and I'm gonna get Bill up here to sing one last song with me for you guys!"

Andy ran off stage to where I was standing. "Hey," he said breathlessly.

"Hey," I said and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Bill."

I fixed my earpiece, which had been given to me as soon as Andy had yelled my name. "What are we singing?"

"_Noise._" Andy smiled.

_Typical,_ I thought, _Andy's favourite._

"C'mon." Andy dragged me on stage, where they screamed 'Bill and Andy! Bill and Andy!'

"Hello Manchester! How are you?" I screamed into the microphone they gave me backstage. "Are you ready to make some _Noise_?"

_Come on_

_There are days when you feel so small_

_And you know you could be so tall_

_You think you got no chance_

_Look at the end, look what we do_

_Here and now we need you_

_Silence can destroy_

_Get up and raise your voice_

_Make some Noise_

_Here and now, Noise_

_To the world, Noise_

_All the things you believe in, Noise_

_Let them hear you, Noise_

_Let them feel you, Noise_

_Make them know_

_That you can make Noise, Noise_

As we sung, Andy came over and danced next me. We dance and ran around on the stage the crowd went wild. We got the crowd to sing the first part of the next verse.

_You are free, you are innocent_

_You believe in a happy end_

_Days turn into years_

"_Danke_ _schön _Manchester! I love you so much!" I yelled, before sing the second part of the verse.

_Now your here with your broken mind_

_While your dreams are sleeping quiet_

_Silence can destroy_

_Get up and raise your voice_

Andy and I sang the rest of the song together, holding hands, which got a lot of fangirls screaming.

_Make some Noise_

_Here and now, Noise_

_To the world, Noise_

_All the things you believe in, Noise_

_Let them hear you, Noise_

_Let them feel you, Noise_

_Make them know_

_That you can make Noise, Noise_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Come on, come on_

_As everything you've ever been_

_Why don't we share? Come take me there_

_Whoa, whoa, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You can make them feel_

_That they care, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You can make them feel_

_That they care, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa, Noise_

_Whoa, whoa, Noise!_

"Thank you, we are Black Veil Brides, goodnight!" Andy yelled. CC, Jake, Jinxx and Ashley left the stage. Andy kissed me and we walked of hand in hand.

**A/n: Hey guys :)**

**This was just a quick one-shot/songfic. It's not meant to be excellent quality, it's just for fun really! :D**

**_Danke schön _means 'Thank you' for anyone who doesn't know :)**


End file.
